victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Gillies
Elizabeth Egan Gillies (born July 26th, 1993) is an American actress, singer and dancer. She is best known for her role as Jade West in Victorious. In an interview, Liz says she is "really goofy" and that she "makes up characters" who she might pretend to be while conversing with someone. She says she is "very weird". Co-actress and best friend Ariana Grande also noted that Liz loves photography and is always taking photographs of herself and everyone on the set. Background Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies was born in Haworth, New Jersey. She has family in NJ. She participated in local community theater productions, church choir, and took voice lessons at her school. Career Elizabeth Gillies Jade TV Guide Interview.jpg Elizabeth-gillies-varietys-4th-power-youth-0VQ5c7.jpg LizGilliesCentralPark.jpg Liz in Central Park.jpg Lizgillies13.jpg Lizgillies2.jpg Lizgillies9.jpg Lizgillies5.jpg Lizmcgills.jpg 00b88a8287b5f052b813408af65c8f60 jpg 170x220 q85.jpg elizabeth gillies.jpg lizzzz.png lizo.jpg hihbuguhbbhuuh.jpg hhihbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg P2P+Gillies.jpg Tumblr le25unPOiC1qfh5w3o1 500 large.png Liz gillies in winter.jpg Tumblr lef5qqk4TB1qg0xsxo1 500 large.png Elizabeth-Gillies-elizabeth-gillies-12416801-400-299.jpg tumblr_lmhqkyzQaV1qj89kho1_500.jpg 269297483.jpg normal_Liz_Gillies_021311_422.jpg tumblr_lkwg9l9G5w1qhch2go1_500.jpg tumblr_llbz5c52eZ1qh29ngo1_500.jpg tumblr_llkjrsOcJ91qe2jwwo1_500 copy.jpg 2007–2008 Elizabeth started her career by appearing in commercials for bubblegum and cellphones. She got roles in The Black Donnellys and Locker 514 which really jump-started her career. She was cast in The Clique and Harold as a supporting character in both. In summer 2008, she was cast as Lucy in a Goodspeed production of Jason Robert Brown's new musical about growing up, 13. Later that year, 13 moved to Broadway, which made it the first Broadway production to have an all teen cast. She receives the two big numbers "Opportunity" and "It Can't Be True" along with smaller parts in other songs, such as the title song, "Hey Kendra" and "Getting Ready". 2009–present On January 4, 2009, 13 closed down. Liz currently stars in Nickelodeon's Victorious, in which she plays Jade West, the antagonist to Victoria Justice's character, Tori Vega. It has been confirmed by both her (via Twitter) and the network that she has just finished filming an upcoming episode of White Collar where she plays a teenage private school student whose father is suspected of embezzlement. Elizabeth is featured in Deleasa's music video for "Time In A Day"; her character is the vocalist's girlfriend. Trivia *Full name: Elizabeth Egan Gilles *Birthdate: July 26th, 1993 *Eye color: Blue *Star sign: Leo *Her favorite color is turquoise (formerly light green) *She was born in Haworth, New Jersey. *She is a vegan, but not by choice, as she is allergic to most foods (including bread and kiwi) and that is why she doesn't eat animal products. She is also allergic to gluten. *She loves The Beatles. *Played the role of Lucy in the Broadway musical 13 along with Ariana Grande *Her height is about 5'7 (1.70 m) *Her best friend is her co-star Ariana Grande (who plays Cat). *Although Gillies mostly works in Los Angeles, she still lives in Haworth. *Liz says that her dream role would be to play Alice Ripley's character Diana in Next To Normal. *She said in an interview that she likes playing Jade because she is constantly changing, saying "I could never play a monotonous mean girl" and "I would just die if I had to play a one dimensional...mean girl." *Rumored that she is dating with her co-star Avan Jogia (who plays Beck). *She says on formspring that if she could live in any time period, it would be the 70's. *Her favorite dessert is her grandmother's apple pie. *She has one brother who she says is her best friend. *She said in an interview that a celebrity she would love to be caught kissing is Johnny Depp. *She says she'd like to have two or three kids someday. *Her worst fear is getting stuck in an elevator. *She's double-jointed. *She has never drank a cup of coffee (on set, the prop department dyes water brown and has her drink that for her scenes as Jade drinking coffee). *She loves llamas. *She is the only one of the main cast who has ever been to a school prom. *When she was younger, she auditioned for America's Got Talent but was rejected. *She is afraid of wasps (go to the Eliella page for a funny incident concerning her, Daniella, David Archuleta, and a wasp!). *Her favorite character from Rent is Angel. *Her dad owns a band. Filmography Cinema *2008: The Clique *2008: Harold Television *2007: The Black Donnellys *2007: Locker 514 *''2011: BrainSurge'' *2010-present: Victorious *2011: Guest Star on iCarly, "iParty with Victorious" (Season 4, Episodes 11-13) Theater Broadway *2008: 13 – Lucy Cast Commercials/Voiceovers *Bubblicious *Iz by Zizzle *Wassup *Virgin Mobile *Verizon FIOS *Gardasil *Huntington Learning Centers *Ginger Fox *Freri de orthograhe Gallery Liz Gillies Gallery Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left External links Elizabeth Gillies sings "It Can't Be True," in "13: The Musical." thumb|300px|right|The amazingly talented Liz Gilies SINGING! Portait Magazine article Elizabeth Gillies - Facebook Elizabeth Gillies - Twitter LizGilliesOfficial - Youtube Liz Gillies Fanmail Addresses Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth